1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates broadly to power tools and, more particularly, to a multi-functional power tool having a removable and interchangeable adjustable wrench head with a sliding jaw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A powered adjustable jaw wrench having a sliding jaw and a stationary jaw is known in the prior art. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the powered adjustable jaw wrench 10 of the prior art comprises a wrench body 11 including a wrench body member 12 provided with an integral stationary jaw 15, and a handle cover 16, a moveable jaw 17 adjustable relative to the stationary jaw 15. A handle portion 13 and a head portion 14 of the wrench body member 12 form a unitary single-piece part. A worm gear 19 and a sprocket 18 rotatable mounted in the head portion 14 of the wrench body member 12 coaxially with respect to each other. The worm gear 19 is operably connected to a toothed rack of the moveable jaw 17 so that the rotatable movement of the worm gear 19 is transformed into linear movement of the moveable jaw 17.
The prior art powered adjustable jaw wrench 10 further includes a drive mechanism: a motor 22, a sprocket 21, a drive belt 20, and control switch assembly 25, a switch actuator 26, and a power source 27 all housed in the unitary single-piece part wrench body member 12.
As further illustrated in FIG. 2, an exploded view of the prior art detailing the handle portion 13 and the head portion 14 of the wrench body member 12 form a unitary single-piece part. Wrench body member 12 is provided with compartment openings 22, 23 and 24 housing the electric motor 22, the control switch assembly 25 and the electric batteries 27, respectively.
Therefore, the powered adjustable wrenches of the prior art are made of a unitary single-piece body member having an integral elongated handle portion and a head portion contain the motor, switch, batteries and power transmission integrally in the unitary design for each size powered adjustable wrench manufactured. Each prior art powered adjustable wrench is a single unit and by design is limited to the individual size and characteristic of its jaw opening. Thus, when the size of the powered wrench jaw is not accommodating to the size of the work, a user will have to seek a larger powered wrench to perform the work. In the prior art, it is necessary to have a few individually powered wrenches on hand to perform various sizes of work. The portability of carrying a few powered wrenches in a tool belt is both cumbersome and weight restrictive. Prior art powered adjustable wrenches do not possess a rotating head feature to accommodate various work angles. Prior art powered adjustable wrenches do not have means for detachable heads and handles, nor do they have extendable handles for reach and leverage.